United Purple Nations
Welcome to the United Purple Nations. Overview The United Purple Nations (UPN) is a semi-Democratic purple alliance founded on 12/15/2013. The UPN briefly entered the top 8 three times before earning sanction status. As of January 17th the UPN is the #2 ranked alliance by score with more than 100 members. It was the #1 of all alliances in September 2015, with largest number of alliance members. However, after the Oktoberfest, also known as The Covenant Power War, UPN's score dropped and is no more #1 in the orbit. Migration Hailing from a distant land known as Digiterra, the United Purple Nations was founded by Outburst and quickly other Settlers followed. Outburst, along with Underlordgc, PiratePaul, Kappa, Emperor666, and Guardofthedragon, ratified "The Purple Documents" a month later which outlined the basic tenents of government and affirming the membership's freedoms. The Purple Documents Liberty. Prosperity. Peace. Preamble The United Purple Nations exists to provide an approachable purple alliance to its members and friends; to provide her members with safety, prosperity, and freedom through a tight knit community and government. In return, every member shall respect, and honour this charter, which is the highest law of the Politics and War branch of the United Purple Nations. I. Admission Any nation wishing to join the United Purple Nations is required to wear the “United Purple Nations” as its Alliance Affiliation, and may not be participating in any international conflict, or be in another alliance. The Council of the United Purple Nations may implement additional application requirements, processes, and standards of training before any nation is inducted as a member. Nations flying the “United Purple Nations” as the Alliance Affiliation, but have not been inducted as a member may still have their right to safety and liberty guaranteed provided they have obeyed the laws of the alliance. Civil Liberties Each member of the United Purple Nations has the liberty to exercise freedom of speech, expression, association and belief within the bounds of non-aggression. Each member has the right to control their own nation as they see fit, provided it does not directly harm the United Purple Nations or abuse any nation. No law or policy may be made to infringe on these liberties. II. Government ;Primarch :The Primarch is the leader of the Politics and War branch of the UPN. The Primarch has the final say in all matters dealing with the P&W branch of the UPN. They must see to it that all matters are resolved and the Council continue to function properly. The Primarch may veto any decision put forth to him at any time. Any of such vetoes can be challenged but require the consent of the Reclusiarch and a majority vote of the general Council members, with exception to inactive members and given that this is done within respectable time restraints. ;The Council :The Council functions as the key advisory team to the Primarch and his personally selected equerry, deemed as his “Heir”. The Council consists of the Warsmith, the Chief Librarian, the Reclusiarch, the Master of the Forge, and the Lord Inquisitor. The Council members are responsible for the daily activities of their department, and it is their duty to ensure that all necessary responsibilities are carried out. :Each Council Member is allowed and encouraged to appoint officers and deputies within their own department, so long as each one is monitored to ensure adherence to the wishes of the Council. ; The Cabinet Ministries and their respective directives : The Primarch's Equerry ::The Primarch's Equerry is one of the Primarch's most valued officers. The equerry can be selected either from one of the Council members or from the membership as a whole. The reponsibility of the Equerry is to step in to take decisions should the Primarch be missing or incapacitated. Though the Equerry is a member of the council and holds great responsibility, the Equerry does not hold a council vote unless chosen from one of the elected council members. : The Warsmith ::The Warsmith is the second-in-command of the UPN military, subordinate only to the Primarch. The Warsmith's duties are to maintain the military by any means deemed necessary, including organization and maintenance of UPN armed forces. The Warsmith's deputies are known as Captains. : The Chief Librarian ::The Chief Librarian is the head of the UPN foreign affairs department. The Chief Librarian's duties include ensuring that the foreign relations of the alliance are secure and ongoing. The Chief Librarian is to make sure allies are well treated and visited regularly and also to maintain foreign embassies to a high standard. The Chief Librarian's deputies are known as Librarians. : The Reclusiarch ::The Reclusiarch is head of the UPN internal affairs department. The department includes all activities concerning the general membership of the UPN, including moderation of the forums & recruitment of new members. The Reclusiarch is also responsible for appointing Mentors and taking care of students. The Reclusiarch is also responsible for maintaining all guides, as well as overlooking the UPN academy. The Reclusiarch's deputies are known as Chaplains. : Master of the Forge ::The Master of the Forge is head of the UPN financial affairs department. The Master of the Forge coordinates all aid programs, coordinates trades, and makes sure that UPN nations are as strong as possible. At any time can they call a general taxing. The Master of the Forge's deputies are known as Techmarines. : The Lord Inquisitor ::The Lord Inquisitor is in charge of bringing the people's thoughts and opinions to the Council. As the Lord Inquisitor is a representative of the people rather than a council member, his or her vote will be counted as two in the event of a tied Council Vote. In the absence of the Reclusiarch he is to host the Council elections every 3 months as detailed in section lll. : Honourables ::Honourables are members who have contributed significantly to the United Purple Nations in some way. They retain a high clearance rating for all ongoing issues in the alliance and are meant to offer insights to the acting Council on situations of importance. Though they often work as members of the Council in practice, they hold no official authority nor do they have voting rights when Council votes are held. Honourables are few in number and are appointed by the Primarch or by a majority of the Council. : Junior officer positions ::All Council members are strongly encouraged to appoint Deputies to help them out with their responsibilities. It is suggested that the position is offered to whomever they ran against in the election, but this is not required. A council member is not restricted to one Deputy. In addition, with consent from the Primarch, a council member can establish junior officer positions, in order to delegate tasks and to promote active and willing members who want to be included in running of the United Purple Nations. Junior Officers and Deputies have no voting rights when Council votes are held. III. Election The Council members shall be elected every three months. When the three months are up the current Reclusiarch will organize a vote for the new positions. Immediately all positions and privileges are deemed void except for those listed hereafter. The Primarch will oversee that the Reclusiarch carries out this duty or in his/her absence the Current Lord Inquisitor. Every UPN member has the right to vote. Every 6 months, 1 week prior to the Council election, a referendum is held on the performance of the Primarch If the majority votes with approval of the Primarch's performance, he or she may continue on another 6 month term. Should the majority of the membership vote against the Primarch then his position may be challenged in the following election. ;Election Procedure In order to run for a council position, a member has to be nominated by a fellow member. The two members with the most nominations will then continue the election poll. If there are only a very few nominations that differs the #2 and #3 nominee, The Primarch can give dispensation for the 3 members with the most nominations to be carried over to the election poll. The Nomination Period will last for 48 hours, and the following election shall last another 24 hours. The new council members will be sworn in immediately after the voting period is over. IV. Removal of a Government Member Any member in a seat of power (Including the Primarch) can be voted out of power if there is a 2/3 majority agreement between all of the members in the Council. The Council member in question has no vote, but will be given every opportunity to argue in defense of him/herself. The Council member will be removed from power immediately after the vote should the result go against him/her. They may not run for the position in the election following their removal. V. Amendment The Purple Documents may be modified with a 2/3 majority vote from the the Council members and the Primarch, and the consent of the Lord Inquisitor If not all of the Council has voted after 14 days those who have not given opinions will count as having abstained from the vote. VI. Ratification We, the membership of these United Purple Nations, hold this charter as accurate to the will of the membership and agree to the specifications contained herein. We accept the rules of both this document and these United Purple Nations’ constitution in full. Signed by, Hansarius - Primarch of UPN Guardofthedragon - Reclusiarch Emperor666 - Master of the Forge Kappa - Chief Librarian Outburst - Lord Inquisitor PresidentRiley - Warsmith Atzuya - Librarian Simon Clair - Chaplain arcnritvik - Captain Underlordgc - Honourable Treaties Purple Powers Coalition UPN is a founding signatory of the Purple Powers Coalition. The Purple Powers Coalition is a Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression (MDoAP) bloc initiated on 10 April 2014 by the Empire of Spades, the Global United Nations and the United Purple Nations, then the three leading (by score) purple alliances on Orbis. Corporations are Purple too, my friend UPN is a signatory of the Corporations are Purple too, my friend treaty with The Vereenigde Oost-Indische Compagnie. The treaty is a Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression (MDoAP) treaty initiated on 10 April 2014. UPN War History Alpha: War With The Poison Clan The BLOC War World War Alpha ----------------------------------- Delta: TAC-TC War War of Hypocrisy The Great VE War Oktoberfest ----------------------------------- Government History ; Current Government ; Primarch: Hansarius Equerries: Saru, Ole Ministers Warsmith: Bambino Master of the Forge: Aenir Reclusiarch: Victor Truchev Chief Librarian: Saru Chooser of the Slain: Emmad Lord Inquisitor: Purple Rain ; Second Elected Government (June-August 2014) : : Primarch: Hansarius : Primarch's Equerry: Kappa : Lord Inquisitor: Ender Wiggin : Reclusiarch: Guardofthedragon : Warsmith: Kappa : Chief Librarian: Altheus : Emperor of the Forge: Emperor666 : Honourables: Outburst, Atzuya ; First Elected Government (Feb-May 2014) : : Archon: Hansarius : Minister of Love: Guardofthedragon : Minister of Equality: Emperor666 : Minister of Peace: Riley : Minister of Friendship: Kappa : People's Liason: Outburst : Cabinet Advisors: Underlordgc, WarlordNazrag, Altheus